


We Were a Team

by Missy Kay (missyk)



Series: Fifty-Two [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyk/pseuds/Missy%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet based on The Meta from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were a Team

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't quite what the prompt asked for, but I'm pleased with it, regardless.

> **  
> Week 6:**  A moment of reconciliation between two enemy characters, or ones that always claim to hate each other.

Inserting the fire into my mind  
Severed the bonds we had gradually  
Carolina gave what she was assigned  
Regretting it later with agony

Everyone feared; I killed all that I saw  
Why did I do it? I don’t know at all.  
Every voice in my mind left me in awe  
Did He know I would ultimately fall?

The instincts of The Meta were too strong  
Here, Maine is gone. Only monster survives.  
A human plagued with power; always wrong  
Too bad I’m not as good as you with knives.

Ugly thoughts and water swallows me whole  
Please forgive me for having no control.


End file.
